A Very Drarry Royalty
by E12721
Summary: Harry Potter is a runaway street rat. Draco Malfoy is the spoiled prince. When fate causes their lives to cross they will have to push through a tangled web of feelings to be able to be there for one and other.
1. On the Streets

Chapter One

On the Streets

 **A/N**

 **Hey! This is my take on Drarry Royalty. This is chapter one, all from Harry's perspective. Hope you like it!**

Harry woke up the way he did every morning, before the sun came up. This time of day the hustlers (they were the people on the sides of the road always trying to sell you something) were less vigilant and he was more likely to be able to slip a mouthful or two. Harry lived in the slums. He knew that, but he also knew that one day he would get through to the stupid prince and get the people who had helped him some help.

All he needed to do was to well actually talk to the prince. He slipped out of the cardboard and tarp portion of the village, and sighed. Here the people can't even afford tents, much less food. Most of them had children who liked to play in the dump and sewage waste. Many days there was no clean water, and others the only tap in the village of 13,000 was turned on for a few minutes. There was a major problem here. Poverty had changed the lives of too many people here.

His best friend Ron, lived in the richer part where people had small straw or mud huts. His family used to have 9 people in it. That was before one of the twins, Fred, died of cholera and his older brother,Bill, married a rich diplomat and became too good for them.

Harry helped out at there place whenever he could. had a small job testing every object before it went into the palace. This way Prince Draco was always safe.

Just as he rounded the corner Harry saw two men beating up a small creature. He ran up and grabbed it, receiving a kick in the ribs for his effort. He could feel the tiny kid's (baby goat's) heart beating fast against his chest. He rounded on the people.

"Have you lost your minds?!" He bellowed.

The two just stood there in stunned silence. The sun was coming up by now and Harry could see that it was his two sort-of friends. Dean and Seamus Thomas-Finnegan stood there sheepishly.

"We didn't mean to hurt it mate, we were just hungry."

Harry accepted their apologies and continued walking, the goat clutched in his arms. As he walked he thought of his friends' predicament. They had gotten married at 18, when they got out of school, and both had been unowned for being homosextuilal. Many people who lived in these areas had similar stories.

Harry kept walking until he came to . She was batty. Always going on about death and life. Everyone in the neighborhood took care of her. She was an addict and needed a lot of help. She smiled when she saw him coming.

"Why my dear, what do you have. A goat? What is her name?"

"It's a her," Harry puzzled, "Well I just kinda saved her. I haven't named her yet. What do you think I should call her?"

smiled as the little kid nuzzled her hand and started to chew on her dress. "Well, she has the spirit of a fighter. You should call her Hedwig."

Harry thanked her and continued on his way. Lost in thought, he wasn't paying attention until it was too late. The palace goons Crabbe and Goyle blocked his path.

"Well, well, well, Look what we have here. A street rat. With a goat. Where'd you get it little riff raff? Who did you steal it from?"

Crabbe then spat at Harry's feet. Then, he and Goyal descended on Harry, ripping Hedwig out of his arms and pummeling him. The last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was a pair of well manicured boots, and a flash of blonde hair.


	2. In the Kingdom

**A/N**

 **Here is the second chapter. It is entirely from Draco's perspective. This is what is happening to him while Harry is walking through his "neighborhood". (Just a note, I did base his home roughly around slums in India that my mom went and helped through Habitat for Humanity.)**

Draco hated getting up early. He usually only woke up around noon when the butler, Dobby, brought him breakfast and drew the curtains. Today he had to wake up at 7:00. How horrible! He walked to the wash basin and splashed himself with water. He took the little black cylinder off the shelf next to his mirror. He opened it and smoothed his hair back with the gel.

A few hours later the chariot had pulled into the city. Draco's father had forced him to come down to "help the citizens", as a punishment for messing with the stable boys instead of studying. He wasn't allowed to do anything fun. He wasn't ever happy. Luckily, all he had to do was show up and the people would be happy.

He hopped out of the chariot and stroked Thestral, his horse. Thestral nickered and tossed his head.

A cloud of dust plumed up and settled on Draco's boots. He would need to get them polished, or just replaced, after this.

As he walked he saw street vendors slogging their way through the streets. He walked farther and farther from the palace. The farther he walked, the poorer it became. Soon the streets were lined with mud huts, then tents, then boxes and tarps. Wow, these people had nothing. _They probably did something to deserve it,_ Draco thought.

He walked back to the wealthier part of town. He stopped by one of his favorite restaurants. भोजन के लिए प्यार (bhojan ke lie pyaar). The owners opened a private room for him, and he sat. He told his personal guards, Crabbe and Goyle, to leave him and search for riff-raff.

As he ate he marveled at how poor the people in that area had been. He ate all of his favorite foods until he could eat no more.

Leaving the restaurant he went to search for Crabbe and Goyle. He had to walk so far. They were in about the center of the slums. Mocking a kinda hot, in a rugged sort of way, boy. He was dirty, with a kid in his arms, but Draco could see how cute he was. He walked up to his guards just as the boy blacked out.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed. "That boy is one of my subjects and you are pummeling him like he is nothing. This is not acceptable, one strike on all of your records. I cannot believe you! Bring this boy to my chariot. We will nurse him back to health as penance for your actions."

The men just stood there

"Now!" Draco snarled and they leapt into action, picking the broken boy up and placing him in their cart.

"Put him in my chariott so you don't slip up again. Bring the goat as well."

Soon after they were on their way to the palace. Draco touched the boy's neck. It was dirty and left stains on his skin, but it was pulsing with the beat of the boy's heart. _If only,_ Draco thought, _that heart could be mine._


	3. On the Steps of the Palace

**A/N**

 **Here is chapter three. It is from Harry's perspective. This is in the carriage when he wakes up. Sorry for the wait. I have a terrible case of writer's block so this chapter is really short. I am working on a longer chapter right now.**

Harry started awake. He was moving. Had he been busted up so bad that he had to go to the hospital. No, they couldn't do that to him. He was only 16, and the kingdom of Hogwarts had strict laws about minors. They would call his aunt and uncle. He would have to go back to the abuse that he had just successfully escaped.

Harry then noticed that there was a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head and got a mouthful of blonde hair ladened with gel. He then looked around. This was a fancier place then he had been in for, well ever. It was covered in green satin and silver.

Harry felt a sudden rush of surprise. Was this the royal carriage?! He pushed the blonde hair out of his face and saw the face of the crown prince. Wait, he was riding in the royal carriage and the prince, Draco Malfoy, the source of his secret long standing crush, was sleeping with his head resting on Harry's shoulder. This had to be a dream. Maybe, when he had gotten beaten up his brain had decided to give him some pleasant alternative universe to live in. If that was the case, then Harry wanted to be a wizard and go to a school with Ron. Well if this was his alternate reality then he couldn't feel any pain. He smacked his hand on the metal arm rest that was next to him.

His hand throbbed. Well this was either a very convincing dream or the best day of his life. The prince sat up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. HIs hair was a mess. One side sticking up like a porcupine, and the other, slicked back looking quite dapper. He suddenly jolted, as if realizing that he had been sleeping on Harry's shoulder.

"I am so sorry sir," He babbled, flustered, "I must have dozed off."

"There is no problem," Harry stuck out his hand, "I'm Harry. Potter."

Draco hesitated, making Harry question if he had done the right thing. Maybe you weren't supposed to touch royalty. He quickly rescinded his hand.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "You probably don't want to touch me. I'm filthy and you are the prince. I don't want to dirty your image by having you be seen shaking my hand."

Draco's eyes widened.

"No, it's not that," he said, "I've just never had anyone be this normal and nice to me. Usually they all treat me like I'm fragile or that I am untouchable. I was just surprised."

 _How odd it must be,_ Harry thought, _to be untouchable. To be safe from any beating or harm. No one would lay a hand on you._

Harry absentmindedly rubbed a scar on his ribs. That one had come from a particularly violent beating. He had siced the carrots lengthwise instead of crosswise. His uncle had fallen on him. Harry's ribs had been broken and Uncle Vernon had thrown the carrot platter at him, where it had shattered, cutting him.

He suddenly realized that he was still holding the prince's hand. He let go, blushing.

"Sorry, sir."

"Please, if we are going to be friends call me Draco."

Harry smiled, "Of course, Draco."

Then they heard the gates open and the trumpets heralding the prince's return.

Harry got out slowly, leaning on the prince, unable to support himself. The guards came to take him away as soon as they were out on the steps, and the prince waved them away.

"I can take him, I am perfectly capable of carrying him. Put his goat out in the royal menagerie. I will take Mr. Potter to my quarters while we set up a wing for him. Please setup the Gryffindor tower for him. Also notify the kitchens to set an extra place at my private dining room."

He started up the stairs with Harry almost on top him. A bit later Harry was laying on top of Draco's silk sheets. He felt bad about getting dirt on them, but he quickly passed out. Into the world of dreams and recollections.


End file.
